Too Private To Share
by all the glitters
Summary: When Jen receives a phonecall from Luke Striker at 6:00 in the morning to apologize, she knows that her world will be turned upside down. Again. So what else is new? Luke & Jenny. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Okay, I've been listening to the Teen Idol audiobook and I've been inspired to write. So here's a very short one-shot and of course, it's of my favorite ship: Luke & Jen, because Scott just doesn't do it for me.

Oh and in this fic, pretend Scott and Geri-Lynn never happened.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this. Meg Cabot and her publishing company does. Thank you. All I have are the words below.

-

-

Too Private To Share

I picked up the phone reluctantly. I looked at the clock on my bedside table: six am.

"Hey," the voice said with its usual enthusiasm. "How did your speech go?"

It was Luke Striker.

What was he doing calling me at this hour?

I groaned, irritated. I didn't need to say anymore.

He knew that I was angry with him and I hated how he avoided that argument so effortlessly.

"Jenny," he murmured my name softly. I heard him sigh. "I called you last night on your cell."

"Yeah, I know. I should have answered. I just—I'm sorry I screened you."

"I figured with," he replied with amusement at my Freudian slip. "I deserved that."

"No—no, I shouldn't have. I should have picked up the phone, at the very least."

"I wanted to be there. I wanted to be at your speech, I swear. I did."

"It's fine," I muttered. I knew that I sounded like a child, but I never tried to hide anything from Luke Striker and I wasn't about to do so today. I hated how weak and defenseless I felt as I listened to voice.

As if I still hid any secrets from him, considering all that has happened.

"I didn't think that you'd want to see me after…" he trailed off. It was so weird to hear the uncharacteristic uncertainty and insecurity as he spoke.

"I wanted you there," I sighed, running out of things to say.

For the longest of time, neither one of us uttered a word. I was about to hang up, when I heard muffled sounds on his end of the line. It wasn't long until I picked up that he was talking to his driver. I couldn't quite hear what the exact words were though.

Whatever, I was done trying to understand him.

"Sorry about the sound," he mumbled, pausing before continuing. "And about everything else—I shouldn't—I shouldn't have done what I did."

Just as I was about to answer, I rolled over to the other side of the bed as I heard some sort of commotion outside my house. Who on Earth would make such a sound at this early a time?

"Jen?" he asked worriedly. "I shouldn't have." He paused. "You there?"

"Yes," I said, straightening up when I heard loud screams and noises from outside. I was far too exhausted to see.

"When you told me that you felt something towards me last Wednesday, I shouldn't have freaked out," he started to say.

Yes, it was true that I had said those things and honestly, I wasn't expecting much. I mean, I knew who I was talking to.

Luke Striker. Luke _Striker_, of all people.

He was a movie star and a psycho, who I have never been able to figure out. Not to mention, he was one of best friends now, with whom I had fallen in love with over the course of this year.

And I had to be stupid enough to tell him that.

Really, what was I thinking? Telling him that—telling _Luke _that was a mistake!

"I should have been damn happy that someone as great as you for some reason wanted to be with me," he continued quickly and almost anxiously. "I should have—"

I sighed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

He--he wanted to be with _me_.

Stopping abruptly, he laughed whole-heartedly. "Look outside your window, Jen."

"What?" I wanted to know, jumping out of my bed.

No, no, _no_. He—he couldn't be serious!

I yanked open my curtains and to my shock, I could see half of Clayton's citizens camped outside my gate. One of them was Trina, waving at me and beaming. They were all chatting animatedly to one another and eagerly watching Luke Striker, who had managed to climb over the fence, separating the crowd from him.

I wasn't kidding, as serious as a heart attack that Luke was here. The metaphor was fitting as I felt that I was to have an aneurysm any second now.

Luke was here, looking up at me from the garden and holding his cell in his hand. He had a playful grin on his face. Despite the large gathering of people beside him, he was unfazed and ignored them completely. His eyes were on me.

I held the phone to my ear as he calmly did the same.

"I should have told you that I loved you, because I do and that—honestly, I was lucky to have you," he muttered into the speaker as the crowd outside began to realize what was happening.

Upon hearing those hearts, I felt my heart do... that same somersaulting thing it did when I first met Luke. I had told myself quite convincingly so that it was just the weirdness of being so close to a movie star, but now I knew. It wasn't that. It was that feeling of finally finding someone you admire and love so dearly.

The crowd erupted into cheers as their eyes darted back and fourth at Luke and me.

"And—" he rambled on. "And I should have kissed you right then and there."

Barely breathing, I ran down the stairs, along the hallway, outside the house and into his arms.

The crowd was even louder by now as I gave a polite wave to them out of courtesy.

I pulled Luke into the house, planting a soft long-overdue kiss on his soft lips, but not before slamming the door shut, because it was a moment much too private to share.

**- END -**


End file.
